A Modern Day Romance
by brightmidnight23
Summary: Bella is a Werewolf and Edward is a Vampire. Both are enimies sworn to destroy each other. Can they do it? Can they turn their backs on the past and their family to be with the one they love? Or will they both crah and burn in the firey war they live in?
1. The Beginnig of Fate

**Bella pov:**

We're at war again, the vampires and werewolves I mean. It's like the treaty my grandparents and their leader, Carlisle, set up many years ago is completely worthless. The elders of out tribe are careworn. They worry that if we continue to fight people will slowly become aware the werewolves and vampires do exist, that their just not a myth. None of us want to be hunted down again and come very close to extinction. In other words, none of us want a recurrence of what happed 150 years ago. No one wants what happened on that fateful day that triggered the creation of the treaty.

The elders went again to try to talk to the vampires again today, but they wouldn't see reason. Many of the wolves in the pack think that they are just blood thirsty demons, but I believe differently. The vampires didn't choose to be what they are today; it was forced on them like it was us. The other pack members reject me for believing this way. The fact that I'm the only female werewolf and, rapidly becoming the strongest one, in the world doesn't help.

Well school starts up again tomorrow, and I'm being sent to the one in Forks so I can watch the "bloodsuckers". Ugh why can't the dumb vampires get it through their head that we don't want to fight? We have lives too you know!!

**Edward Pov:**

War again. God what is wrong with these werewolves? We come here to live peacefully, and when Carlisle comes to talk to the werewolves about the treaty their elders blow up the situation so it looks like we're threatening then. Then, all of the werewolves loose their temper and attack Carlisle. Carlisle just barely escaped with his life. Well that was the last straw for us…………. again. Also, when Carlisle went to talk to elders again today, they ran him off their land!

I wish that there was just one werewolf that would actually see reason. Then maybe he could convince the other members of the pack that we don't want to be blood thirsty monsters. That this life was forced on most of us.

Anyway, I hear the werewolves are sending a member of their pack to watch over us to make sure we don't slip up at school. As if we would! We haven't slipped up that bad for over 100 years. Better yet, it's the only female werewolf in the world they've sent to watch us!

Do really think that this female stands a chance against five vampires?! Its folly to send her there alone, but maybe she's an outcast and they forced her to take this position. I suppose it must be hard for her to be the only female. Carlisle wants to study her naturally, to see why she became a werewolf when she's a female. We've been instructed to be as nice as her as possible by Esme. She feels sorry for the "poor girl. Think about it, an outcast in a world only fit for men." Those are her words not mine. But I know the others will be horrid to her because she's a "mutt unfit to walk on this earth." I believe differently though. The werewolves didn't choose to be what they are. I suppose that we're more alike than we think.

**Well there it is. The first chapter of my first story. To put the record straight incase some of you are confused, Carlisle went to talk to the elders of the pack, but they ran him off their land, then they went back to the pack and told them that they tried to talk to the vampires but they refused. They really want the war to continue because they want the vampires gone from the earth. **


	2. First Sight

**Bella Pov**

I was dreading school today. Not only would I be there without any friends, I would have to face five strong vampires all on my own. OMG IM GOING TO HAVE TO FACE FIVE VAMPIRES ALL ON MY OWN!!!!! I can't do it... I won't they can't make me they…

"Oh yes we can." Sam interrupted my thoughts. "You're going to that school no matter what. That's an order."

"Fine!!!" I yelled back at him. Stupid pack leader with the stupid ability to make all the members of the pack obey his orders and his stupid mind reading. I wish I wasn't a werewolf and I wish I never knew anything about vampires. I hopped into my rusty old pick up truck and began to drive to almost certain death, but when I got there only five or six cars were in the parking lot. I looked at the clock.

"Damn I'm 30 minutes early," I thought. With nothing else to do I put my head down on the seat next to me and tried to catch up on some much needed sleep. I had been spending too many late nights out with the pack patrolling the boarders in shifts. Those late nights were often very lonely for me. The pack refused to talk to me. I was too different, too strange. The only pack members who actually tralked to me was Sam and Jake. Both of them were so good to me. Sam took me in when my parents were killed by vampires passing through and Jake was always there to comfort me. I wish he were here now.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I sat up and angrily wiped it away on the back of my hand and stared at it. I hadn't cried since after my parents died. I thought I became too hard to do that, but I guess I was wrong. As I sat deep in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed other people began to arrive. I jumped as I hear a tap on my window. And I turned to see….

**Edward Pov**

I am not looking forward to school today. I shudder to think of all those shallow thoughts of all those shallow teenagers. I wouldn't have to go if it weren't for that stupid werewolf either. I only have to go so I can read her thought and find out the plans of the rest of the pack. Grr…. I wish I didn't have to go and put up with all those humans….and that werewolf. Well at least it might be some excitement in that dreary and boring place they call school.

"Edward! Time for school!" Came the voice of my mother Esme from downstairs.

"Can't I just skip the first day? Please mom. I really really don't want to go." I begged from my room.

"No! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you are going to school and you are going to like it. You will also be nice to that poor werewolf. I hear her parents were killed by vampires. Try your best to be nice!" Esme scolded. I heard several groans from down the stairs. They odiously came from my brothers and sisters. "Be nice! If I get one word your not kind to her and I'll make sure you have me to answer to."

"Wow. Esme must really be serious. She never raises her voice," I though as I ran down the steps and into my shiny silver Volvo. I waited for Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper to climb into my car. When they did I sped towards Forks High School, and what is surely to be our new play toy the werewolf. Alice, Jasper and I would be acting as juniors while Rosalie and Emmett would be acting as seniors. I heard the wolf would be attending as a junior also, so this could get rather interesting, especially if she was in any of our classes.

I pulled my car into the parking lot and parked it a couple spaces away from a rusty old pickup truck. I looked back at Rose and saw her staring at it. I knew what she was thinking without having to read her mind. She wanted to rip it apart piece by piece and make it look brand new.

Since we were about ten minutes early we decided to get out of the car and wander around. I locked the Volvo then wandered over next to the beat up pickup truck rose had been eyeing earlier. Inside was a girl and she was…. Crying? Why was she crying? She sat up from her lying down position and wiped the tears angrily away. She was beautiful. Even with her eyes red from crying and her clothes wrinkled from lying down. I hesitated the slowly reach up to tap the glass.

**Well. There you go. Two chapters in one day. I just wanted to say that I OWN NOTHING all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Please review and tell me what I can do to make this story better. I put two chapters up today because I might not have the chance to put up a story from the 27****th**** to the 13****th****. I'm going away and im not sure if I can bring the computer with me so I am putting up as many chapters as I can before then.**


	3. Meetings

**Bella Pov**

Previously on A Modern Day Romance: _As I sat deep in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed other people began to arrive. I jumped as I hear a tap on my window. And I turned to see…._

One of the most gorgeous guys I've ever laid eyes on. No, not just one of the most gorgeous guys I've ever laid eyes on, **the **most gorgeous guy. He was pale, but it wasn't unattractive, it was just different. He had a perfectly sculpted nose that sat above all too kissable lips. He was tall, but not too tall. If I wanted to, my head would just be able to fit in the hollow of where his neck met his shoulders. His hair was a brownish gold that was in perfect disarray, and his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were like a beautiful golden sunset on a cloudless day. They held me entranced and they invited me to swim in their lovely depths. It took all my will power to pull away. I didn't want to, but I noticed I was staring.

I gasped for breath as I slowly opened the car door only to smell the one thing I had been hoping not to smell. A vampire. He didn't smell like any of the others I've ever ran across though. Yes, he was too sweet, but it was strangely pleasant to my overly sensitive nose. Like flowers and sugar on a warm summer day. I inhaled again, enjoying the sent; savoring it, as I slowly stepped out of the car.

"Hello," I said warily. I wasn't sure if he was about to attack me, or ask me out, because the way he was staring hungrily was just a little unnerving. "Hellooooo?" I said again and I waved my hand in front of his face. I really didn't want to provoke him but what else could I do?

"Huh?" he asked as he snapped out of his trance. "Oh hello. I guess you must be the werewolf." He said quickly, still a bit embarrassed from before I guessed.

"Umm ya I'm the werewolf. Please, I really don't want trouble, I just came here because the pack told me to and I can't disobey Sam and…" I stopped because I saw an amused look on his face. "Darn I must have been rambling again, like I always do when I'm nervous." I thought angrily to myself.

I started to hyperventilate when I began to think of all the nasty things these vampires could do to me if they wanted. "Please oh please let them just ignore me." I thought over and over again.

He raised his eyebrow when he heard my erratic breathing and he began to lean in towards me.

**Edward Pov**

As she glanced up to see who had tapped on the window I was met with the most beautiful eyes. They seemed to glow with emotion and their beauty held me in a trance that I never wanted to pull away from. Her other features were also striking but I could only stare at her eyes. All too soon she pulled her eyes away from mine and slowly opened the door. The first thing I noticed was how incredibly long her legs were.

That when I caught her sent. It was slightly smoky with underlying tones of freesia. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the werewolf that was sent by the La Push werewolves to watch us. At the moment I really didn't care. She had just begun to step out of the car, bringing more attention to her long legs. I really didn't help that she was in a short skirt.

She was saying something. "Huh?" I asked lamely. "Oh hello. I guess you must be the werewolf." I said quickly. I didn't want her to notice that I had been staring. She might see it as a weakness. And if she did it might be deadly in this war we were entwined in, but she was just so attractive. Wait, were not supposed to think that way remember. I mentally smacked myself.

She was saying something again. I snapped out of my thoughts to listen to what she was saying. "Umm ya I'm the werewolf. Please, I really don't want trouble, I just came here because the pack told me to and I can't disobey Sam and…" She cut her self short, obviously noticing that she was rambling. I wish she didn't stop it was just so cute. Wait I thought I said I wasn't going to think like that. I smirked, just so she thought I was actually paying attention.

I listened as she began to hyperventilate. I tried to read her mind so I knew what could have made her start to do that. I frowned in frustration. Then I raised my eyebrows maybe if I tried physical contact I might get something from her mind. I leaned in closer toward her and I saw her eyes glaze over.

_Edward. Where are you schools about to start? Come on. Have you seen the Werewolf yet? None of the others have._

I pulled away from her. "Come on, you should go schools about to start."

"Oook," she stuttered huskily. Wow maybe I should have lain of the charm. Were mortal enemies I don't think it would be very good for us to get too attached. Well maybe after she's met my family she'll think differently about ever liking any of us. I chuckled to myself. Either way today could get very interesting.

**Ok well here's chapter 3. I would like to thank ****BroodyBrathan23 for all of the encouragement and advice. Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism. Fell free to PM me. I'm not updating until I have 15 reviews or if I'm in a good mood 10. until next time Shawn (yes I am a girl!!)**


	4. Fighting With You

**Bella Pov:**

I watched him walk away, still in a daze. "I never thought vampires could do _that_," I muttered under my breath. Apparently he heard because he looked back at me and flashed a dazzling smile that left me stunned. "Not good," I thought to myself. "If this vampire knows what affect he has on me, then he could surely use this to his advantage. Better yet, I shouldn't even be thinking about how attractive his smile is or how gorgeous his lips or how entrancing his eyes are….." I rambled on like that in my thoughts for a minute or two before I snapped out of that train of thought.

"Bella!" I scolded myself. "We can _not_ keep thinking this way about our mortal enemies. We are at war for God's sake. Even if you do have feelings for him, you can not let them show. Better yet, you can _never_ let the pack know." I continued berating myself until I heard the late bell and dashed to get to class. And when I walked in, can you guess who was there? Why it was none other than the vampire from the parking lot. I groaned internally when I noticed the only empty chair was next to him. I frantically looked around for another empty seat, but found none.

I sighed and stumbled to my seat. When I sat down I immediately opened a notebook and began to draw aimlessly in it. Anything to get me out of talking to the undead vampire sitting next to me. I heard him clear his through, as if he wanted to say something to me. I hesitantly turned my head to the side to look at him.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said in his velvety voice. "My name is Edward Cullen and you are…?"

"No one you really should be associating with," I said vaguely. And it was true. I'm sure if his family saw him talking to a werewolf they would defiantly not approve. Besides, it was best to sound uninterested that to sound like I actually enjoyed knowing Edward's name. _Edward…that seems like such a romantic name. He seems nice enough too. Oh well, too bad we're mortal enemies._ I thought casually.

"I really would like to know your name so I don't have to call you Miss every time I need to talk to you. I think that would be a little more than annoying. Don't you?" he prompted. Gr there was no way of getting out of speaking to him.

"Listen Edward. We really can't be anything close to friends. I know what you are, and you know what I am. We're sworn enemies there is no possible way that we can even be nice to each other. Its not that I don't want to. It's just that if my pack ever found out that I was friends with vampires, they would throw me out of the pack and call me a traitor. I can't risk that." I explained to him quietly.

"Here," he said kindly. "Let me see your schedule."

"Um ok. Here." I responded baffled at the sudden request as I handed him my schedule.

"Look. We're going to be in the same class during homeroom, 3rd period, lunch, 6th period, 7th period and gym. We might as well be nice to each other, because it would make life very difficult if we hated each other for the rest of the year. Chances are we'll be sitting next to each other in a lot of the classes because we came in late in the school year." He explained, pointing out all the blocks we had together. I groaned internally again. We had five out of the nine block together, not including homeroom. This was most defiantly going to be a ling year. Edward was nice to me, but how would his family respond? Wait…. a vampire is being nice to a werewolf. I wonder why.

"All right, I guess we could give it a shot. We'll be friendly toward each other, but we won't be friends. I could only imagine what Sam would say if he found out I was friends with a _vampire,_ and just incase you were wondering. My name is Bella," I answered playfully.

He grinned that heart stopping grin again. "Well then, I guess I'll see you during 3rd period, Bella." And with that he got up and left.

**Edward Pov:**

_Bella_ I though wistfully to myself. _A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I wonder if she knows that her name actually means beautiful in both Latin and Spanish._ My thoughts continued on and on about her until I bumped into Alice.

_You look like a love struck puppy. _Alice giggled to me in her mind. _Have you met the werewolf yet?_

"Yes I have. She's in my homeroom as well as in my 3rd, 6th and 7th period. I'm also in her gym class and lunch. Why? Have you?" I asked her quietly so I wouldn't draw attention to our conversation.

"No, but I have her in 2nd and 3rd period. I keep having visions of you and her talking in 3rd period. Have you really talked to her yet?"

"Yah, I have. Her name is Bella, and believe me she does not want to be here. The pack leader forced her to. She also apparently has no issue with vampires, she's just afraid of being thrown out of the pack."

"Oh, well that why she looks scared senseless whenever she sees me." Alice told me thoughtfully.

"Ok, well I'd better get to class. See you next period, Alice." All of second period was so boring. Not only had I heard it a hundred times, the teacher had a low voice that seemed a lot like he was talking in monotone. I was wishing that third period would come faster, but I was also dreading it. What would Bella say? Would she just ignore me? My thoughts continued on about Bella for the rest of the period. When the bell finally rang, I darted out of the classroom and went to go to third period. Math.

As I arrived in the classroom, about half of the students were already there. I went to the back of the class and put my stuff at an empty table, making sure the seat next to me was free. Bella might not want to sit with me, but I'm going to make sure she does. I really want to get into her mind and see what she thinks about. The girl is a mystery to me. So, maybe if I get to know her better I might be able to decode her thoughts. I looked around, wondering where she was. The late bell had already run and all the students were in their respective seats.

Just then the object of my thoughts came stumbling in through the door. She had a cut across her upper arm that was already healing, and scratches along her face and legs which also looked to be healing. Heads turned to look at her as she glanced around hopelessly for another seat besides the one next to me. I smirked because I knew that there were no others. She seemed to notice this at the same time I did. She shuffled over to the chair next to mine, making sure not to look at me.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Swan." The teacher said to her.

I saw her turn a lovely shade of crimson before she looked up at the teacher and said, "Sorry I fell in the parking lot when I noticed I left one of my books in the car."

The teacher just huffed and went back to teaching the class. "What really happened?" I asked leaning in closer to her.

"Your family," she said curtly.

Realization dawned on my face as I realized what must have happened. I slowly raised my hand.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"I believe Bella needs to go to the nurse. She doesn't look too good."

"Ok. You may escort her."

Bella threw me a nasty look before gathering up her books and walking out of the room. I sighed and followed her shortly after. "Bella! Wait!" I shouted to her.

"Why?" She asked furiously. "So you can beat me up too?"

**Well there it is chapter 4 the longest chapter yet. Ugh I'm so angry. My parents want to send me to some stupid camp to learn leadership. Why can't she just wait till next year when I can go to Costa Rica instead? Ahhhh!!! Some one shoot me please!**


	5. A First Kiss

_**People. Please note that I am writing these chapters at 12 at night and finishing them at one in the morning. I don't have time to write them during the day so excuse small mistakes and not great chapters. I've been really distracted lately, so I haven't had much time to spend on my stories. The chapters usually go up without even a reread. If you want I will hold off on the writing and only update when I have a lot of time to check everything over a couple times. Please tell me what you want me to do via review or PM.**_

**Edward Pov:**

I stopped dead in my tracks as she spun to face me. "Bella. Do you really think I would do that?" I asked softly.

"Your sister certainly had no problem with it. I couldn't even show up for the rest of second period. I was too busy waiting for the broken bones in my arm to heal." She spat at me.

"And you think I would do the same? Bella why would I make the situation between our kinds worse than it already is by beating you up?" I asked, truly curious. Hold on. If it was Rose who beat Bella up, we were going to have a serious problem. "Wait, which sister? Did she have long blond hair, and was a really strong guy following her?"

"Ya….. Why?" she asked suspiciously. Damn it Rosalie! Just as I was getting her to trust me you have to go beat her up, then get Emmett involved. I'm so glad Emmett wasn't the mind reader of the family, because I had thoughts of murder on my mind.

"Rosalie and Emmett," I growled. "Rosalie gets into fights with everyone who will fight back, and when someone snaps or hits her back, Emmett immediately pummels them to a pulp so Rose never learns not to pick fights with people." I explained hurriedly. I noticed all of her cuts were healed as I looked over her body once more. I paused once again when I got to her legs. _Dang she's attractive. _I thought as I looked her over from head to toe again, admiring the blush painted on her cheeks and every curve to her body.

"Um Edward? What are you doing?" she asked.

"What? Oh nothing. So what do you want to do for the rest of the period?" I asked her quickly again, so I could get her mind off what I was doing.

"I was thinking of just going home. I really don't want people wondering where the cuts and scratches went from last period, and I think I should change. A ripped short akirt isn't what I would consider modest. Do you?"

_No but I think its hot. _I thought to my self. "No not really." I admitted to her. "But I really don't think you should ditch on your first day of school."

"Ya, but its only one day. And besides, who will miss me?"

_I certainly will. _ I thought; still disappointed that she wasn't going to be here for the rest of the day. Just then, I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. "Yes, Alice?" I answered immediately. "And before you ask, no I have not seen Rose but the last I heard of her, she was beating the werewolf up in the parking lot."

"Ya? Well Rose really didn't do much damage. I was Emmett. Rose started trying to hit her, but Bella just kept ducking away and punching her in the face. Then, Emmett jumped in and certainly did some damage." Alice explained.

"Ok, Alice. I really can't talk and nether can you."

"You're with Bella aren't you?" she asked me smugly. Stupid clairvoyant vampire.

"Goodbye Alice." I chimed good naturedly. And with that I hung up on her. Bella gave me a pointed glance. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Did you just hang up on your sister?"

" Um maybe?" She just smiled back at me. "So I heard you left your mark on Rosalie," I teased.

"Oh come on, she deserved it. She kept trying to hit me and I just found it rather funny!" She exclaimed.

"So, you find it funny to cause other people pain? Very interesting, I'm going to have to put that away for further reference."

"No! Not other people. Just stuck up vampires who need a lesson or two."

"So, I guess that makes me the brother of a stuck up vampire who needs a lesson or two."

"No, I was referring to you," she said with a deadpan face on.

"So, I'm a stuck up vampire who needs a lesson or two, am I?" I asked seductively as I leaned in closer to her my eyes gazing into her. I exhaled over he face leaving a stunned look in its wake.

"Um….. what?" she asked clearly dazed. I kept slowly closing the gap between us slowly until our lips finally touched. When they finally did it was like heaven on earth. She melded into my body as she lifted her arms to wind around my neck. And with that, I knew for a fact that I was in love, but that I could think about later. So I pushed those thought out of my mind and just enjoyed this moment because I had a bad feeling that we wouldn't have to many more moments like this one.

**Bella Pov:**

(this Is going to be short.)

"Wow," was all I could say when his lips finally parted from mine. His endless eyes bore down into mine, almost as if he was trying to lift the thought out of my mind. I stumbled back, still not breaking eye contact with Edward.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked me huskily before pulling me in for yet another mind blowing kiss. Only, this time, it wasn't me who broke the kiss, it was him. "Bella you need to breath." He reminded me gently. "And class is about to let out, so if your going to leave you'd better leave soon."

"Oh, right." I took a step back towards my car. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ya. I'll see you tomorrow." He had a wistful look on his face. I could tell he was remembering the few minutes in heaven we shared together. I hopped into my car and started the loud and obnoxious engine. "Goodbye!" I called out to him. It seemed silly because I would see him in a matter of hours.

He smirked at me, then smiled and waved as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. As I was driving I remembered those few kisses we shared together, and the feeling of his eyes sliding over my body. I shivered in delight yet again as I relived the experience. I had a feeling I knew who I was going to be dreaming about tonight. I thought as I pulled into the driveway of Sam's house. I was not looking forward to dealing with Sam's wrath about leaving early.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**I own nothing; every charter is property Stephanie Meyer. If you haven't already please read the notice at the top of this chapter. I really would like your input. **

**Shawn**

**P.S. does anyone know how to see how many hits you have on a story?**


	6. Thoughts of You

Last time on A Modern Day Romance: _I had a feeling I knew who I was going to be dreaming about tonight. I thought as I pulled into the driveway of Sam's house. I was not looking forward to dealing with Sam's wrath about leaving early. _

**Bella Pov:**

"Bella!" I head Sam shout from inside the house. I winced. This was not going to be a nice experience. I just hope he doesn't get too angry. Even though I'm the strongest in the pack even I can't stand up against my pack leader. If he wanted to, he could have me kill myself just by telling me to do so. "Why aren't you still in school? You'd better have a good reason!" Sam shouted again, coming outside to meat me halfway up the driveway.

"Sam I swear I do. Me and one of the bloodsuckers got into a fight and…." I never got to finish my sentence. Sam was shaking too much to let me finish. _Aw crap. I did it this time. I just hope he isn't so angry that he forgets that I'm his foster daughter. That would suck, especially because if he changes I'm in for another beating in today._

After hearing my thoughts Sam slowly calmed down. The shudders that were running through him slowly stopped until they had stopped entirely. When I was sure he was back in his right mind I opened my mouth to start to explain again, but Sam just held up his hand and took a deep breath. Then he smiled and met my eyes. "So, you got beat up by a _bloodsucker?_" he asked teasingly. I knew he was trying to provoke me, but I didn't take the bait.

"It was two on one and one was stronger than the rest. I left my mark on the strong one's mate though. She started the fight anyways so she deserved it." I told him. _Dang. If he tells the others about me getting beat up by a vampire, then I'm sure I'm never going to hear the end of it from Jake. Also, the other guys will think I'm just a weak girl again instead of one of the strongest in the pack._

How bad was it?" Sam asked concern briefly filling his eyes.

"Not bad," I told him. "Only a few scratches and a broken arm."

"Bella, tell me all of it." He demanded. I looked down at my feet, knowing I was going to have to tell him everything if I wanted to or not. I sighed.

"3 broken ribs, a broken ankle, a broken arm and the other wrist was fractured. I had scratches along my legs and I also got my nose broken. Happy now? Have you humiliated me enough? Why don't you tell the other guys while your at it, then they'll defiantly think I'm strong enough to be in the pack!" I got louder and louder until I was screaming at him. Tears were running down my face. I hardly ever cried, but knowing the others in the pack didn't want me hurt; sometimes I just needed to let all the pent up emotions out. Sam drew me into a rough embrace.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, but those two words meant more to me than everything else. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. I just wanted to give you a chance to prove yourself to the others. That's all. Starting tomorrow Jake is going with you."

"No, dad. It's fine. I don't have a problem with the other three vampires, only those two. The strong one would was fine until a punched his wife. Besides, they just caught me off guard." Sam didn't answer, it looked like he was still stunned from me calling him "dad." I very rarely called him that and I could see it meant a lot to him whenever I did.

"Are you sure? I don't like seeing you hurt." He asked, concerned.

"Ya dad, I'm sure. I'm going to go for a run now; I'll be back in two hours or three. See ya." I told him hurriedly. I really wanted to let out some of these emotions the good old fashion way. I kissed him on the cheek, then I dove head first into my wolf form. I felt my clothes rip away from my body as I exploded. Where a 17 year old girl once stood a silver wolf with golden paws and a bit of black mixed in the tip of my tail and on the tips of my ears now sat pridefully. My stomach was a snow white. All in all, I was one of the most exquisite wolf you would ever lay eyes on. A shiver ran down my back right before I took off into the forest in a flash. I was going slower than I usually would though. The broken ankle has still not healed fully and it hurt to put my full weight on, but I didn't mind. I wanted to get to my pond so I could think. I was willing to bet that many of those thought s would be about a certain vampire.

**Sam Pov: (gasp!)**

I watched my beautiful daughter fly into the woods slightly slower than she normally would. She was favoring her left hind paw slightly. I guessed it must have been from where the bloodsucker broke it. I walked back inside after Bella had disappeared completely into the woods. I went back into the house in a much better mood than when I left it before. Bella had called me dad for the first time in two years. I doubted that she knew just how happy I was whenever she called me that.

Emily was waiting for me at the door. She stood up on her toes to press her lips against mine. I swung her around so that she was pressed up against the door post so I could deepen the kiss. I pulled back hesitantly after a minute or two, remembering that we both needed to breathe. I ran a hand over her face and wondered what I ever did to deserve an angel like her. I smiled and looked deep into her eyes.

"Well you're defiantly in a better mood, aren't you?" She asked me playfully. I smiled yet again and nodded. "What time will Bella be back?"

"Probably in 2-3 hours. She got beat up pretty badly today at school. She was still favoring her back hind leg when she ran into the forest."

"Poor Bella. Well I'll make cookies for when she gets back. Acre you sure she's alright? I would hate to think of my baby all alone in the woods hurt."

"She'll be fine Em. She's a werewolf, remember?"

"I'm not concerned about her physically, but mentally. Having the pack continually push her away hurts her more than she lets on. I see it in her eyes whenever you mention them. A werewolf needed his or her pack for a lot of things. I've learned that much over the years." I love my wife. She was always thinking her others.

"I know, but I can't interfere. They'll think she's weaker than they already think if I do. They'll think she can't fight her own battles and they won't understand that even though she's a girl she could whoop all of their butts if she wanted too. Well, at least she has Jake."

"Well, at least that's something." She told me as she bustled around the kitchen looking for the right ingredients.

2 hours later there was a fresh batch of cookies waiting to be eaten. They smelled delicious and it was all I could do to keep myself from taking them all, locking myself in my room, and eating them myself. Just them Bella stumbled in through the door in nothing but a bra and cut off sweatpants. She ran up to her room the instant she saw me to go get a shirt on. She came down a second later, obviously smelling the cookies.

"Can I have one?" She asked Emily. Em just nodded and watched as Bella dug in. "Wow mom these are really good." She said as she held one up to me. I took it and bit into it appreciatively.

"So, how's the leg?" I asked Bella once I finished the cookie. She just shrugged and went back to stuffing her face. I sighed before walking over to Emily and putting my arm around her.

**Edward Pov:**

I went home shortly after Bella did, still thinking about the kisses Bella and I shared. I sat down at my piano and began to compose a new song. I had been sitting there for about five hours before I finally finished it. I played it one more time to make sure it sounded right, then I went back and played it again. The music was sweet and beautiful. It reminded me so much of Bella. I wondered where Bella was right now. She was probably sitting in her room reading or running around outside with her friends from La Push. I hadn't even noticed the Esme had walked in through the door before she exclaimed "Oh Edward that new piece is beautiful."

"Thank you Esme." I told her softly, still immersed in my thoughts of Bella. I thought about what Esme had said about the piece I had just made, and was playing at this very moment. _Beautiful. _I thought. _The music is beautiful, just like the girl I wrote this song for._ My thoughts returned to Bella, and I sat there all night and before I knew it Alice was saying that it was time to get ready for the next day of school. I couldn't wait. I would get to see my angel again. Even though it had just been one day since I had last seen her I missed her terribly.

I got into the car, sending Rosalie silent glares for the whole ride. I was still incredibly mad at her for beating up the werewolf. I really didn't blame Emmett. He was just protecting is wife. I leapt out of the car as soon as I parked it and looked around. Just then I noticed that we were still ten minutes early. I growled and leaned against my car and waited for Bella to arrive. Just then her old truck pulled into the parking lot.

_**Well there you go, chapter 6. I finished this chapter at exactly 1:01 in the morning. I 'm sorry I can't post it now (at 1:02) but my mom accidentally blocked fan fiction, so I'm going to have to wait until the morning for her to un block it. I'm going to try and get up to chapter nine by Thursday, because that's the day I leave for vacation and I'm not going to be able to update a lot down there, So until tonight. Also I apologies if you P.M.ed or reviewed and I didn't answer I couldn't.**_

_**Shawn**_

**p.s. all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**P.s.s I am also very happy about the amount of reviews I got. Thanks to everyone who did!**


	7. Meetings and Questions

_**Yay!!! I've hit 1000 hits. I refuse to update until I have at least 35 reviews total. Ive had an average of exactly 150 hits per chapter (except for the first chapter. I had 363 for that one.)so it shouldn't be too hard. Now on to the story**_

**Bella Pov:**

I pulled in to the schools parking lot to find Edward leaning up against his shiny Volvo with his eyes closed, but when he heard my car his eyes snapped open. I pulled my car up a space away from his and before I knew it he was opening my door for me. I stepped our as gracefully as a could, nervously pulling down the bright blue skirt I was wearing and the black low cut, v-neck shirt I was wearing. I was wearing black flats with a bright blue headband. I looked up to see Edward eyes once again traveling up and down my body appraisingly.

"See anything you like?" I asked him playfully. His eyes rose immediately to mine and I knew if he could bush he would be.

"Hmmm. Well I do rather like this outfit on you, but I might have to take kidnap you before any of the boys start to have any thoughts." Humor danced in his eyes as he pulled me in for a quick rough kiss. I broke it and flicked my eyes over his shoulder. He turned to see Alice and Jasper approaching us cautiously. Edward threw me a look that clearly said _ooo busted!___ I giggled before my face turned serious again. If these vampires told anyone in my pack coughSamcough about what they just saw me doing with Edward I was dead… in the literal sense.

"Alice, Jasper." Edward greeted with a slight nod.

"Cam I talk to you?" the one named clearly named Alice asked, well more liked demanded, Edward.

"Can it wait Alice?" he asked looking at me even as he was being pulled away.

"No, it really must be now." and with that little Alice dragged Edward off leaving me all alone with Jasper.

"So….are you and Edward going out?" Jasper asked unexpectedly.

"Um… I'm not sure. We haven't exactly been on a date yet and I have no idea how my Sam would react to me going on a date with a vampire. I mean, you might as well kill me now. I'll save Sam the trouble later. What has Edward said about all this?"

"Not much. Only that he met the werewolf in school and she was in a lot of his classes. Also that her name was Bella and she didn't mind that we were vampires. Esme knows there's something going on between Edward and someone though. He's been the happiest his ever been and he keeps playing this one song over and over again. And every time he plays it I feel huge waves of love coming off him that it drives me crazy!" I just stared at him after his little outburst. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Nothing. It's just that Edwards been that happy because of _me_?! What's so special about me? We're mortal enemies for god's sake and he's happy that I'm here?" I asked, getting louder and louder as I did.

"Ya that seems about right. And who cares that your mortal enemies? Dou you care?" he asked me. I just shook my head. "Good," he continued. "And Edward doesn't care either, so what's stopping you? Only yourselves, and I know how you feel about Edward. Its my gift, I can tell peoples emotions and change them. I'm an empath."

Just then Edward and Alice appeared out of the wood. Edward ran over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Bella?" he asked. I looked up at him, wondering what he wanted. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?" My eyes darted over towards Jasper, who had his arms wracked around Alice. He winked and walked away to give us some privacy with his wife in toe.

"Um sure. Why don't I meet you here at seven so we don't have to go through our families and tell them what were up to. Ok?"

"Ya that's great. I guess I'll meet you here at seven. And now I think we should go to class. Schools about to start."

**Edward Pov:**

She said yes! I can't believe she said yes! I can't wait until tonight. What am I going to wear? Better yet where am I going to bring her?! Should I bring her somewhere fancy, should I bring her to the meadow, should I just bring her to the movies? Wait! _Edward, remember that there's this really nice little restaurant called Bella Italia or something in Port Angeles? _I heard Alice think. _And don't worry about what to wear. We'll go over that later at home._ "Great, I have to place Barbie doll for Alice." I groaned to myself as I walked to first period seeing as I missed homeroom.

They day flew by me in a blur of conversations with Bella, conversations with my family, and a lot of imagining of what this first date was going to be like. I noticed that the more I thought about it, the more things could go wrong. What if she never shows up or she gets caught? What if she doesn't like the place I bring her? My thoughts continued like this until it was time to go home. I literally ran to my car as soon as the bell rang, and before most of the kids were even out f their classrooms I was already speeding home.

As soon as I got home, I ran to my closet and began to go through it. I literally tore through it before Alice came home and took pity on me. She had me wait outside of the closet as she continued to go through my clothes without me. Since it was just turning to spring, and it was still cool out, for a human, I thought I needed to dress warmly, but not too warmly. Alice seemed to agree with me and before I knew it, she was tossing a pair of dark jeans and a black button down shirt. To go over it Alice decided I should wear blue jacket with matching blue shoes.

I quickly went into the bathroom and changed. The outfit was perfect. The jeans dressed it down, while the shirt was defiantly on the nicer side and contrasted with my skin beautifully. The jacket and shoes were the finishing touch; they were a flair of color in an otherwise colorless outfit. "Thank you so much Alice!" I yelled to her as I came running out of the bathroom to hug her. She just giggled and pointed to the door, mentally telling me to get going.

I arrived at the school at exactly 7:00 and Bella was already there waiting for me. Well, I didn't Bella, but I saw her truck. I pulled my car in next to her and got out and tapped on her window. She glanced up when I did, and then she slowly got out of her car. I went to open her door for her, but I stopped when is saw what she was wearing, stunned. She had on and electric blue Mini skirt and a black corset top that tied up the front with the same color blue ribbon. The top had a low square neckline that showed off a lot of cleavage and had off the shoulders black lace sleeves that were about 3 inches long. Around her neck she wore a turquoise necklace that was embedded in a brown material. On her feet she was wearing black ballet flats and in her hair she wore a brown headband.

"Well, Mr. Cullen," she said seductively to me. "Do you like what you see?"

"It depends," I answered in the same tone. "Do you like what _you_ see? And besides, I don't think I can take you anywhere dressed like that."

"Why? Am I over dressed, is this too low cut? I knew this was too low cut. I shouldn't have worn this." She answered nervously.

"No, no. Its nothing like that, it's just that if any boys see you, they defiantly will start thinking thoughts that only I'm aloud to think about you."

She just giggled and linked her arm through mine. "So, where to Mr. Cullen?" She asked me.

"Oh I have a very special restaurant I want to take you to in Port Angeles. Are you interested in accompanying me there?"

"Well," she sighed, feigning boredom. "It seems as if I have nothing better to do, so of to Port Angeles then!"

I opened the passenger door to my car so that she could climb in. I closed the door once she did, then I sped around to the other side right after I closed her door for her and was there in less than a second.

**Sorry I didn't update on Monday night. I stayed up really late baby sitting and I was really tired when I got home. I had to deal with two annoying children fighting. I had to put up with them on Wednesday and I have to baby sit them today too (Thursday). Well at least it earns me money.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!**

**I'm sorry that I have not updated in a very long time but my mom was very sick because she has breast cancer. She died on the 2****nd**** so I have been preoccupied and I apologize that this chapter isn't very long, I haven't had a lot of time on the computer and fan fiction has been blocked. I might not be able to update for a while because of this. I'm very sorry,**

**Shawn **

Bella Pov:

Edward looked stunning. The black shirt looked marvelous against his pale white skin and I couldn't help noticing how cute the jeans looked on him. My eyes returned to his face as I once again let my eyes trace his perfect features. Edward looked over just in time to see my ogling at his looks. He smiled at me which cause me to blush uncontrollably. I turned my head away to look out the window so I could try to hide it.

"You look so beautiful when you blush." Edward commented. I gowned and buried my face in my hands. He just laughed.

"So, where are we going again?" I asked, partly because I was curious and partly because I wanted to distract him from the blush that still painted my cheeks.

"Oh, to a little restaurant in Port Angeles; quite nice… in a casual way. I thought it would be appropriate for a first date."

"I didn't think vampires could eat food."

He sighed. "We can't. Well, if you're going to be technical we can, but it's extremely uncomfortable and we would have to cough it up later. Believe me it's not something a person would want to by choice. Many of us wish we could eat and enjoy it though."

"Are you one of those many?" I asked him.

"On occasions." He simply stated. I didn't have time to question him further about it because we arrived at the restaurant then. I went to open my door, but he was already out of the car and opening the door for me.

"How did we get here so fast? It's normally an hour drive from Forks to Port Angeles!"

"I drive faster than most people," Was all he said. He began walking towards the restaurant and he held the open for me. "Ladies first," He joked with a teasing smile.

I walked into the restaurant and the waiter standing by the door looked up. Edward stepped up to him. "Hello, sir. Do you have a reservation?" The man smiled what seemed like a flirtatious smile at him. I saw Edward shiver in disgust before smoothly giving his last name. "Right this way sir." The man said, quickly glancing between me and Edward. He obviously noticed how close Edward and I were standing with disappointment. He led us to a crowded little ring of booths and I saw Edward shake his head at the man and say quietly to him "Maybe something a bit more private?" The waiter nodded with a slightly confused look on his face and I would have sworn I saw Edward smoothly hand him a tip. Once again the waiter led us to a ring of booths only this one was deserted. We sat down at a small booth near a window and the waiter gave us our menus before telling us that our waitress would be here shortly. Then with one last flirtatious smile at Edward he turned and left.

"Why did you refuse the table before?" I asked and I was sure the waiter was wondering the same thing.

"He flashed his perfect crooked grin. "So that we might be able to talk more freely of course."

"Oh. I murmured. "Well, I forgot to tell you that I have to be home by 11:00 because my dad thinks I'm going to a movie and to dinner with my friends."

"That's defiantly doable." He snickered.

"I do need to sleep even if you don't!" Just then our waitress appeared and flipped her hair over her shoulder in what was supposed to be a flirty manner. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hello my name is Amber and I'm going to be your waitress for the night." She said in a very annoying voice. My hands started to shake but I hid them under the table before Edward could see. I was getting extremely annoyed by how many people were flirting with Edward tonight.

When I was human I never got angry easily, but that changed once I did. Then again, no werewolf didn't get angry kind of easily. It was harder to trigger my anger than the others though. I guess I carried some of my restraint over from my human self. I sighed remembering my transformation. Sam had to forcible get me out of the house and the fight that erupted after was not a pretty one. _Well at least mine wasn't as bad as Paul's. _I thought. Paul had next to not control over his anger when he was human and he had even less now.

"Bella?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Yah?" I asked him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked my with a bemused smile on his face.

"Oh. I'll have a coke." I meant it as a statement but it came out as a question.

"2 cokes." Edward to Amber, his eyes never left my face as he talked. I stared back and I could see a slightly concerned look in his eyes, but humor was definitely the dominate emotion.

"I'll be right back with those." The waitress promised.

"Edward?" I asked reluctantly when Amber walked away, trying to sway her hip enticingly. She didn't succeed, she only looked silly.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"I've um… been meaning to ask you if uh…" I paused, trying to work up the courage to ask what I was about to ask and to reorganize my thoughts. He might not realize it but his eyes were truly hypnotizing.

"What is it Bella?" he demanded quietly.

"Well I was just wondering why uh… Alice and Jasper seem to um… approve of me so quickly? I mean I'm their enemy w-why would they like me?" I stammered through the question. Edward sighed.

"Its not that they approve you, it's just that Alice understands things better than the others. Frankly, Jasper really could care less if you died in the sewer… well the werewolf part of you anyways. He'll stop thinking that way it's just that we've been fighting with your kind for so long and he become wary, we all have. Jasper is nice to you now because Alice tells him to and she can be very… persuasive to Jasper if she wants to be. Also, I've never had anyone 'special' in my life before and Jasper thinks it would be good for my well being if I did have someone. He thinks I've been alone too long and he believes your only using me for leverage over us when the next fight breaks out. He doesn't want to see me hurt." He explained in a hushed voice.


	9. Not a chapter please read

Dear readers and all that care….. I would like to say sorry that this is not an update, but I did say this story was only going to be on hiatus of a couple months. Its almost a half of year now that ive last written, but in that short time a lot has happened. First of all my mother passed in the beginning of August so that's made it a little harder to find time to work.

And I also just started High School this year so I have a lot of work. I'll try to find time to work on my story. If you see some chapters repeated than its because I altered them. Oh im also working this winter. So ya. Have a happy holiday!!!!

BrightMidnight Aka: Shawn


End file.
